Ask Cagalli
by TinhThuyVan
Summary: In here you will be able to give me, Cagalli questions and I will answer them. Just put your questions in a review and I will get to you as soon as possible. All you need to do is R&R! Plz! Random questions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Cagalli!!**

* * *

****

This is where readers(reviewers) like you winks will give I, Cagalli Yula Athha questions about Gundam SEED (Destiny).

You can give me random questions like what's my favorite color? what I like to eat? blah blah blah like that stupid questions too if you like

And I will answer your questions

All you have to do is just give me your question(s) in a review

And wait for the next chapter for your answer

But be warned that my answers would be how I like to say OCC

It's not my fault, blame the person who made me do that TINHTHUYVAN!!!

TinhThuyVan: zZz...

Damn it!!, she's asleep Oh well I'll get her later

So there you go

_Disclaimer: TinhThuyVan does not own me or Gundam SEED (Destiny). She just wish she does_

TinhThuyVan: zZz...

rolls eyes lazy brat

Well cya soon!!!

* * *

**Plz Read & Review or I will send my Gundam Rouge or Akatsuki on you. I mean it!!**


	2. Ask Cagalli

_**Ask Cagalli**_

**Dis is the first page and I only got two questions, but I will answer them right now in dis chapter. If other ppl have questions. Just give me questions in a review.**

**Here is the first one:**

**for AsuCaga Freak-**

_okok...swt drop...So cagalli,if you were given the choice,what would you do to the purple haired snob?Do note its anything you wanna do.And secondly what do you like about athrun??Hope to see the answers soon.Ciaoz._

P/S:don't come after me in akatsuki/Strike rogue..

**If I was given the choice to, I would totally killed that gay bastard. What was my father thinking to engaged me with him?! He love himself more than anyone!! But I love that I was able to punch him really hard and he died in Destiny. So I'm happy!**

**To answer your second question, what I like about Athrun is that well he is a gentlemen, sweet, cares about me because of who I am, and I hate to abmit blushes he's beautiful...**

TinhThuyVan: ...

**Ignores her**

**And don't you worry you are on my good list so I won't kill you yet I mean uh...hehe I won't come after you. Hope to see your review soon!**

**For the next reviewer:**

**for Housenka:**

_interesting idea...okay my question  
where Shiho and yzak in a relationship during destiny??  
i always like to know ppl's opinion about them!!  
please don't tell me you don't know who shiho is!!_

**I don't really know I didn't exact saw them in Destiny. I had my own problem in Orb, but to answer your question. They might have. I mean Yzak a hot-headed like him got a girl by his side in war is amazing. I thought he's too stupid to think of girls.**

Somewhere in Plants Yzak sneezed loudly.

Shiho: do you have a cold?

Yzak: no, I think someone is talking bad about me AGAIN!

**Ok, to finish up, of course I do know who Shiho is. She kicks ASS!! Most importantly she kiss I mean kick Yzak's ASS.**

TinhThuyVan: ...

**Hope to see more reviews or ELSE!!! Buh-Bye!!**


	3. Ask Me Again

__

_**Disclaimer: TinhThuyVan Does Not Own Me or Gundam SEED (Destiny)**_

* * *

**__**

**Hurray, I Got Two More more questions. More reviews plz keep coming. Rememeber review or ELSE. LOL**

TinhThuyVan: weird...

**Shut it! Anyway here are the questions...

* * *

**

**for _DarlingKittystar_:**

Ahahaha! This is so funny! I'd love to ask some questions please!  
#1: Cagalli what do you think of the fact that those girls (Meryin, Meer, Luna) Were after your man?  
#2: Who do you think suited Kira better? Lacus or Fllay? What do you think of Lacus anyways?

**For question #1, I think that those sluts I mean girls trying to steal my guy is stupid. Who goes around stealing boyfriends from other girls. I mean they are just using Athrun, because of his kindness, looks, fame, and maybe money. To top it off they plan to steal the man of Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb is sad...Meryin is too girly for him also that he doesn't really like her only as a sister (if he did I kill him), Meer is just a plain slut and imposter, and Luna already has Shinn (even if I dislike that).**

**For question #2, I think Kira suit better with Lacus. Lacus is better than Fllay. She truly cares about Kira. True that Fllay did care for Kira at the end, but most of the time she was just using him (gross). I think of Lacus is my very lady like and a really sweet berson with a angelic voice. However, I admit I did felt jealous when she was still Athrun's fiancee. I ADMIT I AM THE JEALOUS TYPE!! but he is too. lol**

**

* * *

**

**for _SPARTAN-251_:**

This should be good, I think I got two question for you.

What do YOU think would happen if you never meet Athrun?

and the second one.

What are the Advantages of a GUNDAM compared to a smaller Next-type Armored Core. (They are around 20feet tall)

**The first question is a toughie, what would I think if I never met Athrun is that I wouldn't be able to feel love in war and i wouldn't have learned a lot in the war. Athrun made a big influence to my life. So without Athrun, my life is hell.**

**The advantages of a Gundam to a new-type Armored Core is that Gundams move freely than the Armored Core and that from my opinion is that a Gundam is stronger and faster. Gundams become more advance in each passing year.**

* * *

****

**That's it. I hope I answer your questions correctly. Remember to REVIEW or my Gundams will get ya!!!**

**Buh-bye**


	4. More Questions!

__

_**Disclaimer: TinhThuyVan DO NOT Own Me Or Gundam SEED (Destiny)**_

* * *

**__**

**Ask Cagalli**

_**TinhThuyVan and I Cagalli, was so happy with getting more reviews. Thank you, reviewer. I won't kill you using my Gundams, others who didn't give me reviers. Well, let just say. DONT GET CAGALLI MAD! **_

_**I am also happy to those who gave me questions and I answer them. Thanks for the review. Its good. Sorry if this chapter took longer to make. Blame TinhThuyVan or her mom. Hint:her mom took the mouse since it's not connected to the damn computer so it can be taken away from her when she's not home.**_

_**TinhThuyVan: Hey?! You don't have to tell them that. So what?! Get back to your questions and answer them, princess.**_

_**Fine! I will here they are:

* * *

**_

**_Housenka:  
_**

opps...i forgot to ask a question

ok so what do you think happened between Mir and Dearka?

_**Although in Destiny, it didn't say what really ahppen to them, but well I think Mir was the one who calls it quits , because I heard she told Murrue that when Murrue was asking about her "love" life. Hey, women should have the control over the relationship. Mir is right, that Dearka is too much of a player. Loser...**_

* * *

****

_**AsuCaga Freak:**_

here i go yet again:)

few questions

1.What would happen if you really got married to the purple haired gay

monkey?

2.Would you want athrun to save you from this at the risk of your

country labelling him as a traitor?

3.Why are you so hot-headed?(just curious,Don't kill me please...)

_**For your first question, if I really did marry him oh god, I feel like I need to throw up. If I did then I would leave a unhappy life with the one I NEVER will love. Even if it will be good for my nation, yet it will make Plants hate Orb for siding with EA.**_

_**For question #2, I TOTALLY would want Athrun to save me, because I would be happy that he still cares about me even if its risking him as a traitor but I won't admit that to him.**_

_**For the last one, I don't know why I am hot-heated. I was raised like that and I'm proud of it. It makes me glad to see people liking me for who I am. Hey if I'm not hot-heated, would I still be Cagalli Yual Athha. Of course not! (don't worry I won't kill you, that was a good question to ask. good job)**_

* * *

****

_**naiyobi:**_

Qsn 1: What will you do if athrun went to PLANT with Meyrin and "live"

happily eith her there?

Qsn 2:Will you forgive athrun if you know that Meer actually slept with

him in the hotel, they didn't do anything though?

_**For the first question, I would say that he wouldn't be alive right now or he is severly injured and now is in the hospital right now. HAHAHAHA**_

_**TinhThuyVan: ...**_

_**Ahem, sorry. For the second, wait OMG he did?! If he thought I wouldn't kill him for Meyrin. I will MURDER him for that. One he was unfaithful and two he did not tell me that. ATHRUN, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE DEAD!!!**_

_**TinhThuyVan: poor Athrun, I hope he runs fast enough.

* * *

**_

_**junon2:**_

hello how are you?

funny idea.. May I ask 2 qurestions?

1) why didn't you say that you are with asuran (in destiny)?

2) when you and asuran married?

(sorry, my english is bad but can you speak french, it'll be more

easy for me )

take care of you

kiss

_**To answer you, I didn't say anything, because finishing the war was the main thing in our head so we had to put everything aside for now...**_

_**Asuran (Athrun) and I isn't marry, we are just in a relationship. We didn't get marry.**_

**_I am not french. TinhThuyVan isn't either, she's...hey what are you?_**

**_TinhThuyVan: I'm Vietnamese. Gosh!!_**

**_Whatever. So that answer it._**

* * *

****

_**I hope I Answer All your Questions. I was happy I got more reivews this time. KEEP IT UP!! check out Check Out TinhThuyVan's other fanfictions.**_

_**Buh-Bye**_


	5. Questions and Answers!

__

_**Disclaimer: TinhThuyVan Doesn't Own Gundam SEED (Destiny)

* * *

**_

**Ask Cagalli**

_**Thanks Reviewers for your Support**_

_**Here We Continue With More Questions

* * *

**_

**naiyobi:**

Oh, poor poor athrun! Ok, here is more of my qsn!

Qsn1: Someone say that there isn't anything between you and athrun, just pure friendship. Is that true? (I hope not!)

Qsn2: If athrun in the next Gundam Seed series left you what will you do? Qsn3: Will you still love athrun is he left you? (I won't IF i were you)

_**Poor Athrun , yeh right. **_

_**Ok to answer your first that is NOT true. If it was pure friendship, Athrun and I wouldn't be so close and we were shown kissng TWICE. Normal friends wouldn't do that.**_

_**Second question if Athrun left me then I would cry a lot and be very depressed. I might be even suicidal if I come to it. To be honest, I would still love athrun even if he left me, because I don't fall in love easily and if I do then I will truly love that person.

* * *

**_

**AsuCaga Freak:**

love this Q&A session.This would be my 3rd time asking questions.

1st)Given the choice would you marry athrun while your country is still getting back on its feet or would you rather wait till till the reconstruction is done?

2nd)Why does murrue like mwu?

3rd)Do you like your brother or athrun more? thats it for now.

P/S:i don't think if you weren't at all hot-headed,i don't think you'd have this many fans:P

_**I'm okay with you asking questions. Its good to ask. **_

_**First question is that I would probaly wait til my country is back on its feet and I know Athrun will understand to. He understands how I am so he's fine with it.**_

_**Second is that Murrue likes Mwu because he can make her smile and comfortable and other times when he is serious he protects her no matter what. Like he said, he can make the impossible possible.**_

_**To the last question, I like them both equally. I can't choose between them because Kira is my brother and Athrun is my lover. Gosh I sound so mushy. Bad CAGALLI!**_

_**Thank you, I'm glad you don't think I'm not at all hot-headed.

* * *

**_

**SolidDreamer:**

Wow, this fic's very interesting! Okay, I wanna ask the Princess something (Cagalli, please don't kill me for calling you like that, I just can't help it!!...

1. What do you think of your brother whenever he's in his overprotective mode?

2. What will you do if Kira in his famous overprotective mode 'accidentally' injured Athrun for hurting you?

_**Well, when Kira is in the overprotective mood, I think its sweet of him but other times I think he's being stupid. I can take care of myself. I am the older twin here.**_

**TinhThuyVan: rolls eyes**

_**Next question, I will kill Kira if he hurt Athrun. He is being riskless. Athrun IS his best friend. However, if Athrun hurt me physiclaly and mentally, Kira can go ahead and kill him. HAHAHAHA**_

**TinhThuyVan: scared

* * *

**

**Ciry:**

Sup Yo! Well first of all I want to tell you that you and Athrun are one of my most favorite love teams in the history of history. When I first saw Athrun I like totally fell in love with him. But when I saw you, I totally gave up on him. You're my idol! So in the series you like totally kick asses. I just want to know how you handle jerks. I could really use some of your advice and I meant that literally. Nowadays there a lot of jerks who are becoming worse and worse. I wish I could kill em. And I want to know how you kill em.

P.S. When I saw Meer flirting with your man, I want to butt in their scene and kill her!

_**Wow, no questions. But hey I aint complained. That means one less question to answer. Yet, thank you for the comment. I'm flattered. TinhThuyVan is the same way to. I know I kick ass. Hey one question. Cool**_

_**Ok, how I handled jerks is by acting tough and showing them they can't take me down. I may be a woman but a woman who can kick ASS!! Don't worry about those jerks. Prove to them that you are strong and they can't affect you. Like the old say, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me." I don't actaully agree with it but in this situation this is the best for now. Show those jerks, Ciry!**_

_**Oh, and thanks, if you see Meer, kill her for me. She cannot steal my man from em. NEVER!!**_

* * *

****

_**That's It, Ppl. Thanks for the reviews and the support. Cagalli OUT!**_

**_Buh-Bye_**


	6. Cagalli's Answers

_**Disclaimer: TinhThuyVan Doesn't Own Gundam SEED (Destiny)

* * *

**_

**Ask Cagalli**

_**Thanks Reviewers for your Support**_

_**Here We Continue With More Questions

* * *

**_

_**ZoeYamato:**_

Hey!! I only have a few questions right now...I'll ask again if i hve

more in mind.

What went through your mind when you found out Kira was your brother?

What were you thinking while you were on your way to tell Kira about

the photo?

_**Well, what went through my mind was like this...DAMN IT, I HAD A CRUSH ON MY OWN REAL BROTHER! EWWWWW. So yeah that what I was thinking when, but I was also thinking of why my father didn't tell me that Kira was my brother. He knew but why didn't he tell me. I was so confused that time.**_

_**Well, I was thinking that Kira HAS to learn the truth. He has to learn that he is my brother and he was adopted. It was hard for me to do that. I was scare to tell him and I need courage to so I asked Athrun to stay so it would be comfortable, not awkard with just me and Kira. I once did like him when I didn't know he was my brother.

* * *

**_

_**simply -v-:**_

hmm ok, i got a couple.

do you think you're a good politician? if so, why? i mean you couldn't

do jack about the Earth Alliance. and you allowed yourself to marry the

pedo fag 'for the sake of your country', did you actually think that

marriage would help your country?

You said Meyrin was too girly for Athrun and you hated the fact those

girls were going for your man. Then why in the heck did you tell Meyrin

to take care of him? You also avoided Athrun towards the end of Destiny

and never got back to him after the war. So did you give up on Athrun

or not? Please explain your odd actions mentioned above.

_**I don't know if I can answer your question. It depends on the peopl. I'm not saying I'm a good politican, because I made errors and I'm not a bad politician, because I tried my best for the country. Really, its up to the people on what they think. I couldn't do anything to EA, because I would just be facing another bloody battle and that's the thing I need to do. I regreted marry the gasy bastard, but I had to do it, because it was for my country. I really didn't know if the marriage would help the country, but at that time, yes, I thought it would.**_

_**I told Meyrin to take care of him, because I couldn't be there for him like the first war. I was forced to stay in Orb. I didn't really gave up on him, but my mind that time was mostly on making peace with EA and Zaft. I didn't really lose hope. In fact, he and I know that we will be able to patched things up later. I knew I did many things that people didn't approved like Kira, Murrue, Lacus, and others.

* * *

**_

**_I hope I answer all your questions! Cya til next time!_**

**_PLZ Review or ELSE!_**


	7. Questions!

_**Disclaimer: TinhThuyVan Don't Own Gundam SEED (Destiny)

* * *

**_

**Ask Cagalli**

**_Thuy Van thought she uploaded this chapter, but she don't see it. She is sry Hades.Throne.Heiress if I didn't answer it. she did, but she guess she didn't upload it. _**

**TinhThuyVan: Sry!! Plz read and REVIEW!

* * *

**

_**Housenka:**_

hey i have another question for you,

what do you really think of Shinn?

does he remind you of Kira at all (looks)

i had another question...but i can't remember it at this moment! so

i'll just ask another time!

_**What I think of Shinn, well at first I thought of him as a guy who have a very long grudge. The second time I was furious and depressed by the fact that he thinks baldly of my father when my father fought to the end, risking his life for the nation he love. Shinn was brainwashed by Durandal. **_

_**Now that you say, he kinda does remind me a little like Kira except the personality is a whole lot different. Shinn is rough while Kira is reasons. **_

_**Well , tell me the next question later. Cagalli thats me is here to answer unless I get sick, tired, or TinhThuyVan is in a crisis. Another time. Cya!

* * *

**_

_**Hades.Throne.Heiress:**_

lol, interesting topic to fanfic 'bout, 'nyways heres some scenes i

imagined u could be in, can u tell me wut u'll do then?

1) Meers pressed her 'chest (lets not wonder if they're real or not)'.

Luna jumps around in her ZAFT miniskirt showing off her panties. Meyrin

bounces around in a low cut shirt with her chest bouncing as she

bounces, wut would u do?

2)shinn badmouths u to athrun, u overheard, wut do u WANT him to say?

_**For your first question, i would problay be disgusted. Go up to them telling them they are a disgrace to women around the world. I also would scream right in their face, SLUTS!**_

_**Second question, if I heard Shinn talking bad about me, I would go up to his face telling him to grow up. He thinks talking bad about me is going to make me cry. Dream On!**_

**TinhThuyVan: Wait, what about the beginning of Destiny, when Shinn...**

_**Hey?! Shut up, they don't need to know that. I am answering the questions here. Scram, go do your homework! Now!**_

**TinhThuyVan: Fine...**

_**Okay as I was saying, before I was interupted I would also start telling him he shouldn't judge others too much. He should think before he act. He is a sissy to act like that. Only girls gossip, right?

* * *

**_

_**naiyobi:**_

thankz for answering my questions! But i have more to ask!

Qsn1: if you and athrun have a child, you want the child to be a

coordinator or a natural?

Qsn2: what is your favorite colour?

Qsn3: if athrun wants you to put on a mini skirt for HIM, will you

_**Ok, if Athrun and I have a child, we would have to decide together if we want him/her to be an Coordinator and Natural. We both need to agree. But if I choose, I would let the first child be Coordinator then the next child, Natural.**_

_**My favorite color would be red and green. Oh, they are Christmas color.**_

_**Well, the last question is hard, maybe I will but ONLY ONCE! That's it. I would never wear a dress or skirt after that unless it's really important. Or I get froce into a marriage like the last time. HAHA**_

* * *

**_Plz REVIEW!!_**


	8. Questions and AN

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Gundam SEED (Destiny)

* * *

**_

**Ask Cagalli**

**AK-110:**

i have a question:

is it true that shinn's grudge was caused by losing anyone close to

him, especially his family?

_**That question is a absolute YES. He blame Orb, my father, and all who have the last name of Athha to be blame for his family's death. He blame Freedom (he didn't know Kira at the time) for Stellar's death. So basicly everytime he lose someone important he has a grudge against that person who he thinks is to blame for. Stupid in my opinion.**_

**TinhThuyVan: You make that sound like a bad thing.**

_**It is. I'm not making it a bad thing. It IS a bad thing. Take Fllay for example when she balmed Kira for the death of her father and blame Coordinators for her mother's death.

* * *

**_

**Ciry:**

Hi 'ya! It's me again... so, if Meer, Luna and Meyrin are in a boat with you as captain. Then for some reasons there was a need for a man over board, who would it be...

-Meer who impersonated Lacus thinking that she is Athrun's fiancee and even tried to sleep him and ALWAYS diplay public affection for Athrun.

-Lunamaria who knows that Athrun is already taken but still kept on flirting with him and even act like Athrun is hers.

or

-Meyrin who didn't hesitate to show herself to Athrun in her underwear

_**That is a tough question, but I would let Lundamaria go overboard although it was a close call with Meer, but I don't like Lunamaria much, becuase she knew I was with Athrun yet she did take it to the extreme. Maybe its just I plainly don't like her much or she is evil to try to take Athrun from me even if she knew he was taken. Meer would have been the second, then Meyrin.**_

**_In fact, if I could I throw all them overboard. HAHAHAH_ **

_

* * *

_

TinhThuyVan:There you go. Cagalli can't take right now. She's in her "evil" mode. I will continue. For all the next chapters comeing up, it will take longer due to the other chapters that will be coming up. You are able to give me questions, but it will take awhile for them to be uploaded. Not to mention Cagalli will be busy with Athrun, the others, and the new "friends" she will be making. Athrun and her is having some problems and they are confused.

_I am NOT confused!_

_Well, that's all FOLKS!_

_reviews and questions PLZ!_


	9. More

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Cagalli or Gundam SEED (Destiny)

* * *

**

**AK-110:**

do you think shinn would change his outlook on orb after the second war?

_**Yes I think Shinn changed his outlook on Orb. Like he changed his outlook on Kira (pilot of Freedom) and shook hands with Kira. Shinn didn't look a bit mad whne he was the memorial. So I believe he did, but you have to ask him for that. I won't go near him.

* * *

**_

**nareiya:**

nice...i'll ask now...cags, if you were to choose, what would you save first, your hot boyfriend(who is ath btw) or orb? or neither? and why?

second,...uh, do you have any plans for ath to help you if there is an upcoming election to campaign for you?

how do you see ath? a friend, ur bf? a sex buddie? a husband? ur servant?

howcome u didnt shot yuna during ur suposd wedding? does this mean ur a coward?

if ath were to be an actor, would you let him?

what would you do if ath would kinda cheat you?

what if you found out that ath is this former agent and he aint the ath that kira met when they were kids?

did you have sex with ath on the island u first met him?

...okay...i hope u can answer those enquiries cags.

goodluck!

nareiya

_**Okay, to be honest with you, Athrun would be second on my mind and he knows it, too. Ord is the nation my father loves and protect until he fall with it. I have to do the same for him. Athrun understands.**_

_**I just wants Athrun to be there for me when I need him. That's it.**_

_**blushes I see Athrun as someone I can trust with my life. He is my boyfriend and maybe more.**_

_**If he becomes an actor, I let him become one. I won't stop him, but I think he sucks.**_

_**If he cheats on me, I take my gundams and kill him, but I think Kira would beat me to it.**_

_**If he is an former agent, I would be shocked and disappointed he didn't tell me.**_

_**I did NOT have sex with him. blushes We were enemies that time.

* * *

**_

**Cisqua:**

I have a question... the After phase in Gundam seed destiny... It goes like this... Kira is with Lacus... Shinn is with Lunamaria... And Athrun was with Meyrin... Why did you let Meyrin be with Athrun? What will you do? Oh by the way... why did you just gave Athrun a hug not a kiss?? It's still in the after phase.. Do you still love him?

Oh! Cagalli if you know someone in the pen name of Ciry... can you kick her... It just pains me to see her acting weird over you...though I'm not actually a cagalli fan.. I mean your fan... but I admire you for being a friend to Lacus! When are going to marry Athrun? Tell me!!

_**I didn't really let Athrun be with Meyrin. She was free that day. I was working that day for maintinain the treaty with Plants. I didn't give him a hug, he gave me it.I returned his hug. Of course, I still love him ALOT!**_

**_I don't know if I can do that. Sorry! I understand that you're not a fan, it's alright as long as you don't insult me._** **_Thanks for saying you admire me. blushes I don't know what you are talking about. Athrun and I didn't think about it._**

TinhThuyVan: _Cagalli is BLUSHING_ _ALot?!_ _Kira! Lacus?! Dearka? Quick, someone take a picture!

* * *

_

**Ciry:**

Hey Cags! (close-Say can I call you that?) Can I borrow your Akatsuki or the Strike Rouge so I can kill Cisqua, tnx! (hey she started it!) By the way, did you cut your hair? You look so much better when its longer.

Here's my question: Are you and Shin are getting along now? And do you also hate Flay?Who do you hate more, Luna or Flay? c'mon Tell me! Tell me!

**_I don't know if I am allowed to give your my Gundams. It's a bad thing to use MSs for fun instead of purposes_**.**_ I like my hair shorter. ong hair gets in the way sometime._**

TinhThuyVan: _coughs looks who talking_

_**ALthough, there are times you NEED to kill someone annoying**_

TinhThuyVan: _You don't need to. I gotta go. Bye!_

_**Okay, since she's gone. On with the questions! I don't know if Shinn and I are getting along. WE are civil to each other, but we aren't exactly friends, I think. I don't hate her. I just don't like her. I don't know who I don't like more, but maybe Luna? Don't tell her that! Shinn will hate me more!

* * *

**_


	10. Questions

_**Disclaimer: Do NOT Own Cagalli or Gudnam SEED (Destiny)

* * *

**_

**Ask Cagalli:**

**Cisqua-**

hi Cagalli!! how are yah... I read Ciry's review about using your Gundam... haha...And of course what weird question to ask for a really huge Gundam!!

Okay enough chit-chat here's my question...

What did really happen between you and Shinn in Orb.. I mean when he saw you on that episode... In Minerva when he bumped you on purpose, saying bad stuff like that to your father, he um.. got angry right away. Why didn't you punch Athrun so you can punch Shinn for those ungrateful words that came out of his mouth!? Urg!!

If you could just punch him black and blue... Oh I'll be a much Cagalli fan!! lol I wish him to die!!

_**Nothing really happen between Shinn and me, he just hates me because I carry the Athha name. Weird, I know. I couldn't punch Athrun, it would ruin his lovely face and as a leader I can't go around and punch guys in their face. My reputation is at state, even if I don't care. As the elders, its "for ORB" blah. But believe me I would punch him so hard like I did to Yuuna. Ah, good times. Good times.**_

TinhThuyVan: What kind of princess are ya anyway?

_**A good one, now let me answer the questions. Dn't you have to work on your fanfictions of me as... **_

_**TinhThuyVan: Shh...You'll ruin the plot, and besides I need you in it. So hurry up.**_

_**Whatever. I wish I could punch Shinn and I knwo otehrs out there what me to. If only...**_

TinhThuyVan: ...O.o

* * *

**AsuCaga Freak-**

More questions from me i guess

1st:If you thrown into another war and he(athrun) was killed,what would you do?

2nd:IF you and athrun were to have a kid/kids,what gender would you prefer (he/she/them) to be.

3rd:If you were given gods powers for one day and you could do anything,anything you want,what would you do?

_**If Athrun was killed, then I would cry ALOT. I might go crazy, maybe. Don't know. Like when Kira was supposed to be "dead" I was so sad, but if Athrun died I would be ten times worse.**_

_**I really don't mind if my child is a boy or girl. As long as it is my child I'm fine with that.**_

TinhThuyVan: I think a baby boy suits you more, twins would be cool.

_**Hey, I am the one answering. Go away.**_

TinhThuyVan: Fine, see ya, princess runs away quickly

_**Last question before I hunt down Thuy. I would end all those thoughts and feelings of people who loves war. Sick people. I would try to make Earth a better place to live. Is it me or do I sound like a peacemaker like Lacus now. I also would order a lot of chocolate. I love chocolate! laughs

* * *

**_

**Nanotiko08-**

Interesting idea...:) Hmm...my question is

1.) What if Kira wasn't your brother? Would you still end up with Athrun? Who do you think you like more or in other ways love more?

2.) Why aren't you wearing your ring anymore? Is it true that you have given up your love for Athrun and given him to MEYRIN!

3.) And if that is true...would you kill (fukudaandhiswife?)

_**Even if Kira wasn't my brother I would still probably be with Athrun since Lacus and Kira are together. I would admit that maybe my crush on him would last longer. I would love Kira more as a brother, but as a lover, Athrun would be more as well as my best friend, too. **_

_**I choose not to wear my ring, because I think it would interfere with the war. Athrun and I know that we can't think of anything besides ending the war. I still have my ring and I still treasure it. It's just I choose not to wear it. No, you're wrong. I did not give up my love for athrun, I just thought it was for the best. I didn't give him to Meyrin. I told her to take care of him, because I couldn't be there for him, because I was the lioness of ORB.**_

_**Who's fukudaandhiswife?**_

TinhThuyVan: Idiot, it is reall Fukuda and his wife. I think they are your creators. Not sure though.

_**Oh, I see. I would not kill them. Like my saying, Kill because someone is killed, get killed be...**_

TinhThuyVan: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it. I'm sleepy here. I work all day. 

_**Fine, I'm done. I won't kill them although...**_

TinhThuyVan: Don't you dare, young lady. Athrun? Kira?! She is scaring me again. Lacus?!

* * *

**Wraven2590-**

Hey, pretty cool portal!

Well I was think if you instead of Kira were choosen as the ultimate coordinator,how do you think you would end up?

Also, would you marry Zala if this happerns as you are a civilian and not the leader of ORB plus you are a co-ordinor.

And lastly, when you told Meryin to take care of athrun(in GSD), in detail what do you mean? I mean like the do and donts and what if you find that she is taking care of athruns in bed, literally, you know what I mean.

_**I would be put into more pressure and I wouldn't be strong as Kira is. I think I would have end up all Angst like Kira is.**_

_**I think Athrun and I would have been happier like that. Maybe, but I'm not sure.**_

_**When I asked Meyrin, I meant to watch out for him, but not take him from me. I would kill her. No, kill Athrun then kill myself after that. But he would die a painful death. laughs**_

TinhThuyVan: talk about Angst. Cagalli is scary. I pity Athrun.

_**I could kill you too. The more the merrier.**_

TinhThuyVan: Ah, no thanks. I still appreciate my life. Besides if I were you and that happen to me. I would do the same.

* * *

**AK-110-**

Hey, I've got a good possible joke:

Suppose Kira likes Lacus, but goes out with Meer, as a result of mistaken identity. How would you, Athrun, and Lacus feel if Kira went out with an impostor posing as his girlfriend?

_**I would have thought he was blind and stupid to not notice the difference. I also ould kill Meer, too. Athrun would probably laugh to death at Kira and never let him down. Lacus would be disappointed that her boyfriend can't tell the difference between her and the imposter.**_

TinhThuyVan: Is it me or today, Cagalli has the sense to kill people?

* * *

**Fanofdynastywarriors-**

Hey, Miss Cagalli, I have a question for you. Why did you let yourself get captured by Athrun and tied up by him when you were at the island? Couldn't you struggle when he ties you up? And has anyone said you are pretty?

_**I didn't exact let him. I had no choice. Stupid Coordinator guys with strength that power down a Natural girl. I did struggle, but in the end I was tied up. I don't know if anyone said that. I wouldn't care really, but um...blushes yes**_

TinhThuyVan: O.o oh..lala

_**Shut up!

* * *

**_

**Jays Arravan-**

Hi, I just want to say how much I liked this piece of yours. It gives me a chance to chat with a fictional character, at least to some degree.

Anyway, here's my questions:

1. What do you feel about getting paired up with guys other than Athrun, like Shinn or...Kira?

2. On a side note, do you think Shinn is a lot better now that he's with Luna? Would he have turned out better had Stellar lived?

Well, thats it. Hope you could answer soon.

_**Athrun is okay in fact me and him are a couple I think. I don't know why people would like me with Shinn. Come on, me and him don't exact me eye to eye.**_

TinhThuyVan: Actaully I thought you two were cute, together. Maybe...

_**You are crazy. I am older than me by TWO years. I could be his older sister, you know!**_

TinhThuyVan: Okay, don't need to shout. I'm right here. The age difference was the probelm that's it and the fact he hates your guts. But beside that. It's all good.

_**rolls eyes that makes it so much better. Thanks. Kira?! Why Kira? Okay, to be honest, I did like him when I didn't know he was my brother. But people out there want me to commit incest. Wrong!**_

TinhThuyVan: raises hand I was one of them. Actaully from time to time. I read fanfictions of you two. I still do. I think you two are cute together, too. KiraxCagalli is not bad, you know.

_**YOU'RE SICK! I would never!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sry if it took so long.

I had a lot of problems to deal with.

Those who know about my other story. I am sry as well.

I am working on it. Almost done.

All I ned is for the people I sent emails too, reply back.

Thank you.


End file.
